


Stubbornness

by tveckling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya Lives, Banter, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Anya has been wounded - of course she don't see the need of staying in sick bed.





	Stubbornness

“I’m telling you, if you try to get out of that bed one more time I’m gonna call on Clarke, and then she’s gonna bring Lexa with her, and then you’ll have to deal with both of them at the same time.” Raven crossed her arms and stared, clearly not joking, and after several long moments Anya lied back down, glowering at the bed sheet.

“I have already been stuck in this bed for too long,” she muttered, her fists tightening beneath her glare. “There is a war going on outside of this tent, and I-”

“Would just be a bother if you tried to join in.” Raven raised her chin in defiance of the look Anya shot her. Lesser people would have died on the spot. “Don’t try to argue with me, sweetcheeks. I know all about uselessness and being a bother.”

“You have never been a bother!”

The ferocity in Anya’s voice almost brought a smile to Raven’s face, but with an effort she managed to push it down.

“I have. You’re just too damn in love with me to see any of it. But, hey, can’t blame you, because I am actually awesome. I have been working on it, you know. So, if you don’t want to go out there and be nothing but a nuisance as everyone worries about you, focus on healing. After that you can kick all of their asses while complaining about what a sloppy work they’ve done without you. It’ll be awesome, you know it, I know it.”

Anya looked at her a few seconds more, then closed her eyes with a sigh, rubbing her face. “I just feel so… I can’t do anything from here. I can’t do anything at all. I am stuck in this damn bed without anything to do.”

Slowly a smile spread across Raven’s face, and she sat down on the bed, pushing at Anya to move. When Anya frowned at her she only smiled wider. “I believe I can help with that boredom of yours,” she purred.

Anya blinked at her, then her face split in a devious grin and she happily pulled Raven closer.


End file.
